Window Vision
The Window Vision was a form of technology that was created by Handy Smurf in "Handy's Window Vision." It consists of a large powerful crystal that can transmit images of whatever is exposed to it to a bunch of smaller crystals, much like a television camera can transmit images into dozens of television receivers. Mainstream Media Handy came up with this invention when he and Miner came across these crystals, amazed by seeing how an image can be transmitted from one crystal to another. Later on the village, Handy showed what these crystals could do to an amazed group of Smurfs, calling it "window vision". Soon every Smurf had a box with a receiving crystal in it that displayed whatever the other Smurfs were showing as "entertainment" in front of the transmitting crystal, including Papa Smurf, who was amazed when he saw Painter displaying a flip-book cartoon animation of Smurfs jumping over a fence. But Gargamel, finding one of the receiving crystals, would use it to find his way to the village, where he easily captured every Smurf except for Papa Smurf, Brainy, and Lazy since they were too busy watching window vision, and then took the transmitting crystal, seeing that it was the only powerful thing that could withstand the pressure of his Smurf Smasher. Unfortunately for him, the crystal proved too powerful as Gargamel was unable to stop the machine when his clothes got caught in it. It is presumed that the transmitting crystal was destroyed along with the machine. Without the transmitting crystal, the receiving crystals were useless and thus the Smurfs had abandoned the Window Vision. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Window Vision was developed a year before Empath's final return from Psychelia in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series and was for a time abandoned shortly after the destruction of the transmitting crystal. A few years after Empath's return, however, Handy and Miner found a new transmitting crystal that could also tap into the crystals of the Imaginarium, so that an Imaginarium fantasy setting could also be broadcast onto the receiving crystals. Also the receiving crystals have been ground up and reconstituted into mirror-like sheets, allowing for greater visual resolution of the transmitted images. With the new crystal installed into a portable camera as well as inside the Imaginarium itself, the Window Vision was once again used for entertainment as well as for Reporter's live news reports. However, the Smurfs became wise in their use of the Window Vision and thus mostly watch it in the evenings. Through a magical remote control, the viewer could choose which channel he or she wants to watch with an on-screen menu and to even control the volume or switch the screen to a wallpaper design. The channels appear on the menu screen in the form of icons that can be selected like apps on a computer tablet by highlighting the icon with the remote's control pad. Stations that appear on the Window Vision in the Empath stories: * SmurfTube * Smurf News Network * SmurfToons * Smurf Classics * Smurf Music Network * Smurfopedia * Smurf Sports Channel Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories Window Vision was developed at an unspecified time period around Hero's 150th birthday in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series and was for a time abandoned shortly after the destruction of the transmitting crystal. However, it was later revived for the purpose of displaying music videos after Wonder Smurfette recorded her first album. Smurfs: The Magical Blue stories After realizing Window Vision has been affecting the Smurfs for addiction, it was later destroyed in order for the Smurfs to work once more. After that Window Vision never reappeared. Category:Handy's inventions Category:Technology Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf inventions Category:Recreational activities Category:Furniture Category:Inventions Category:Communications media Category:Open to Community